


A Different Plan in Mind (MKFemSlashWeek #2)

by InnieWritesStuff



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnieWritesStuff/pseuds/InnieWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planning of the Centaur invasion has been exhausting for Mileena, and Rain isn't helping. Perhaps someone else could ease the process. For Day 2 of FemSlashMKWeek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Plan in Mind (MKFemSlashWeek #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Barely submitting this in time. My power's been out all day, so it's been rough.
> 
> Been noticing that people have been filling the 'dirty/clean' request with Mileena/Tanya bathtime. That makes so much sense. I just went with the two of them being 'dirty' in terms of sexual lust. Save me from the nothing I've become. X_X
> 
> Oh well. This one is a tad comedic, though.

The war room of the Outworld Palace was a vast court. It was enough to seat the various allies of Mileena Kahn. The room was formed with a massive audience that seated everyone, and across from it, stood a massive counter with various figures which others would use to discuss plans and tactics. On the far west side of the audience sat the Black Dragon. They were by far the least pleasant to have over. Kano would pick his teeth and grab his crotch, regardless of who was speaking. Behind them were the Shokan. Despite their size and booming voices, they were always quite attentive and polite.

On the far east side sat the Tarkatans. Before, Shao Kahn never let the Tarkatans in this room, but Mileena Kahn changed this due to their love for her. Behind them sat the members of Mileena Kahn’s court: Ermac, Kotal, his spy Reptile, D’Vorah, Reiko, Rain, and Tanya. Reiko would usually skip meetings, and he skipped this one.

At the center of the seating formation would sit Mileena Kahn herself. Mileena Kahn, however, stood in front of the audience at this moment. She spoke proudly of her plot to rid Outworld of the Centaurs. The Shokan were thrilled with this plan, and the Tarkatans even more so, for it meant food for their race.

“I will meet with Motaro in the Edenian ruins during the evening. I won’t be alone, but we cannot have a group too large. If we do, the Centaurs will feel threatened and run off. We cannot allow that. Kano, this is where your technology comes in.” Mileena Kahn continued her explanation. “We open portals here that lead us over to the Edenian ruins. The Shokan and Tarakatans rush in. With them completely surrounded, they will be easily defeated.” The Shokan and the Tarkatans cheered loudly. Most of the others remained silent. Mileena proudly bowed. “Would anyone else like to add anything to the plan?”

Before anyone could say anything, Rain spoke up. “Yes! I have something to say!” Everyone groaned and murmured in doubt.

Mileena Kahn politely nodded. “Very well. Take the floor.” Mileena took to her chair.

Everyone in the room began to seem anxious. Rain began his speech. “Yes. I have come to speak of the weather conditions that I shall create for this battle.”

Before he could say another word, the sound of people leaving and chairs being moved echoed the War Room. Kano could be seen throwing his arms in the air and shouting, “Nope!” He walked away with Tasia and Jarek. “Last time we let pretty boy talk about his little ‘weather condition’ blab, I nearly gouged my other eye!” The process of everyone leaving the room took a while.

The room was emptied out. All that remained was Mileena, Tanya, and Ermac. Mileena always stayed due to her role. Tanya stayed out of Edenian respect. No one knows why Ermac stayed for any of Rain’s speeches. Some say Ermac just has that strong of an attention span. Others think Ermac is plotting Rain’s death and just enjoys staring him down.

Regardless, Mileena and Tanya sat in distant seats, listening to Rain go on and on about his powers. Rain stood over the various figures meant to represent allies and adversaries in the upcoming battle. “Perhaps, I’ll make a snowstorm! Yes! I’ll freeze them all!”

Mileena Kahn interjected. “Rain. The Tarkatans cannot handle the cold very well. More importantly, the Centaurs are quite immune to the cold, so it would benefit them. In fact, I don’t believe we need any form of weather, for it would make the upcoming battle far more difficult than it needs to~”

“The son of Argus has a far more magnificent idea! I will create a thunderstorm that will~ Give me a moment!” He began rearranging the various pieces on the war room board.

Mileena Kahn glanced over to Tanya, who was bored out of her mind. Tanya noticed Mileena watching her. Mileena lowered her mask to reveal her twisted smile. She raised her right hand, revealing it to be wielding a sai. In a swift movement, Mileena threw the sai, which the crashed and scattered the various pieces Rain was working on. Rain went into a panic. “What!?! How!?!” Mileena’s sai vanished and returned to her before Rain could catch it. Tanya laughed quietly.

Rain began crawling under the table. Tanya glanced over to Mileena. She created a pyroball with her hand. She raised her eyebrow to question Mileena as to whether she should throw it or not. Mileena gently clapped her hands like a child and nodded.

Tanya flung the pyroball. Rain crawled out from under the table and directly in the line of fire. “It’s alright! Everything is~ AH!” Rain immediately caught fire and began flailing in distress. Tanya gasped and began panicking. Mileena was face down on her desk, slamming her palm against the desk as she laughed hysterically. Ermac continued watching like nothing had changed. Rain immediately melted himself into a puddle of water, both fleeing and dousing the flames. Reforming himself, Rain screamed at Tanya. “What were you thinking!?!”

“Forgive me, Rain! My pyromancy… I don’t know what happened!” Tanya apologized, in fear of losing Rain’s trust.

“Tanya!” Mileena Kahn shouted. “Due to your misdeed, I require you to sit next to me in hopes that you will not cause another!”

“I~ Uh…” Tanya glanced at Mileena, and then she glanced at Rain, who seemed content with this ‘punishment’. She faced Mileena. “I understand, Mileena Kahn.” She walked toward Mileena and shared the Emperor’s chair together.

“Could you imagine the damage you could have done to me, Tanya?” Rain screamed. “You could have scarred the face of the Son of Argus!”

“And nobody wants that!” Mileena quickly said, and spoke up before Rain could reply. “Please continue!” Rain took the opportunity to continue. He began rearranging the pieces. Mileena skooted closer to Tanya and began whispering to her. “I want to gather every strand of his hair, use it to make a noose, and hang him from it.”

Tanya smiled at Mileena in surprise. “I want to vaporize his existence until he really is nothing but a puddle.”

“I want to use him to boil my food so I can eat him with my meal.”

“I want him to throw him in as the only kombatant against the Centaurs.” Both laughed to themselves happily.

“Now then!” Rain spoke up, surprising them both. However, he seemed oblivious to the conversation and their laughter. “What I am suggesting will take a bit of patience...”

Mileena’s hand began to slid off the desk and onto Tanya’s thigh. The moment their flesh touched, Tanya yelped. Her yelp was loud enough to interrupt Rain. She began to fake a sneeze that sounded similar to the yelp she had just made. “Excuse me.”

“As I was saying…” Rain continued.

“Forgive me, Mileena Kahn. You just caught me by surprise.” Tanya whispered.

“Fear not, Tanya. You do not mind, do you?”

“Oh by Elder Gods, no! Please! Continue!” Tanya silently begged. Mileena’s hand slowly returned to Tanya’s thigh. The way Mileena’s desk was set, Rain couldn’t see what was happening below. Mileena’s hand began to crawl closer and closer…

Suddenly, the door leading into the war room slammed open. D’Vorah stepped in. Mileena and Tanya froze. D’Vorah spoke up as she stepped in. “Please excuse this one, for we have left behind one of our~” D’Vorah paused for a moment as she noticed Mileena and Tanya, noticing where Mileena’s hand is. D’Vorah made no response and continued with her statement. “This one has left behind one of our broodlings.” She reached beneath her seat and picked up a slug. “There you are…” She began leaving the room but stopped at Mileena. “This one saw nothing and does not blame you.” She left the war room.

Rain scratched his head. “...Saw nothing and blames you for what?”

Mileena slammed her desk in frustration. “The spy!”

“Spy!?!” Tanya shouted.

“Yes! There is a spy in our midst! I’ve come to learn that the spy has a unique ability! Rain, I need your help!”

Rain rushed to confront Mileena closer. “What can the Son of Argus do for you?”

“The spy! They seem to possess the power to obtain power from the sun! Rain! You are able to block the sun! If you can find out who the spy is, you could save all of us!” Mileena sounded truly in distress.

“Yes! I can do this!” Rain spoke with confidence.

“Find them, Rain! Now!” Mileena cried as Rain ran off. The war room door closed behind him. Mileena immediately grabbed Tanya. “Thank the Elder Gods, I thought he’d never leave!”

“What are we~ Whoa!” Mileena pulled Tanya over to the war table. “I’m guessing there isn’t a spy with such powers.”

“No. I just needed Rain to shut up.” Mileena laughed as she began knocking the figures from the war table. “Obtains their powers from the sun... What an idiotic ability…”

\-------

Kotal and Reptile walked the halls of the palace. Kotal suddenly froze. Reptile questioned him. “Is sssomething wrong?”

“Forgive me, Reptile. My ears were ringing. The moment has passed.”

\-------

Mileena tossed Tanya onto the war table. She began crawling atop of Tanya herself. “You’re deliciously horrible.”

“And you’re wonderfully terrible.” Tanya cradled Mileena’s face, her hands tracing her exposed teeth. “So… Do you have any new plans, Mileena Kahn?”

“Just one.” Mileena leaned in and began kissing Tanya’s neck. Tanya gleamed as Mileena worshipped her. Tanya’s pleasure suddenly turned into horror as she noticed something.

“Mileena!” Tanya tapped Mileena’s back frantically. “Mileena!”

“What?”

Tanya pointed to Ermac, who was still in the audience watching. “That… thing… thing with the green eyes…”

Mileena glared at Ermac. Before Mileena could question them, Ermac spoke up. “Is our presence required for this presentation?”

Tanya was wording the word ‘No’. Mileena provided a more volatile response. “Get the hell out of here!”

Ermac paused. “We did not mean ill. We shall grant Mileena Kahn privacy.” Ermac levitated out of the room.

“And lock the door when you leave!”


End file.
